


Flowers Are Blooming

by MeganeAndRandomness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Eventual Romance, I mean, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Violence, at first, flowey is not totally an ass, for the future at least, frisk is a love doctor, rate M just in case, reader is a male, reader like to curse, sans in an ass, sans x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganeAndRandomness/pseuds/MeganeAndRandomness
Summary: You are a shitty kind of person. You fight when people picks on you and curse a lot without giving a damn on what others think of you. So technically, you are what the books describe as a bad guy. But it is different when you are working on your flowershop where you sell flowers to different kinds of people who would give you smiles when they receive their order. One day, you met a small child being surrounded by a couple of adult who obviously have bad intentions. You didn’t really want to interfere, you were a shitty person after all. But all of your rules of ‘not giving a fuck’ changed when you saw what the child was holding.A flower in a flower pot.At that moment, everything that what you expected in your future has changed completely. Especially when you met one of the child’s guardian… a skeleton guardian.





	1. Meeting the Child and the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hope you don't mind me dropping this off here. I've been seeing a lot of xReader fics and they are fantastic! It's just that all of them are xFemale readers and I really wanted some Yaoi action. Well, since I know there should be someone else who would like that, I decided to write this one to sare with all of those Yaoi lovers. Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Frisk and Flowey.
> 
> Flowey asks too much questions.
> 
> Your day pretty much didn't go as it usually would.

A sigh left you as you made your way to your apartment while carry a bouquet of roses wrapped with a newspaper. It already 3:00PM and you decided to close your shop early because today was a pretty special day. By special, you mean annoying. The whole city was in chaos with both positive and negative feedbacks from people who gives a shit on the arrival of monsters from the Mt. Ebott. But you, of course, don’t give a damn about those things. You just wanted to get the hell away from the noisy people and rest on your apartment after you change the flowers on your vase.

You are what people would normally call an asshole, a fucker, a good-for-nothing guy, a waste of space… so to make it short, you were the Villain, the bad guy in people’s lives. You grew up in fights and even got expelled from your all boys high school because you hospitalized a whole graduating class because they were all short dicks that wouldn’t even satisfy a chicken when fucked. So yeah, fuck everyone, you didn’t care shit about studies anyway. You lived anyway so fuck school. But of course, getting out of school didn’t mean that you were safe from trouble. Those idiot seniors decided to take revenge which backfired because they were too weak. Supposedly you expected to be arrested but for some miracle that the gods spared you with for once, those assholes went to jail because a witness saw that I didn’t start anything and they had sharp weapons used against me. And that witness was the only person you gave shit of.

Many years passed, that person died and gave you the only thing that she can leave as a memory which was your apartment complex and the flowershop that was the only safest place you could ever imagine. Fast forward again because life is pointless you finally mastered your job and made many customers despite of your shitty reputation. As the owner of the shop, no one judges you or fears you.

But fuck the past because you don’t care anymore. All you want to do is to go back to your place and rest. You were so tired of dealing with the shit people are gossiping about anyway.

“Disgusting, is this the one that the news are talking about?”

“That’s just messed up, who would even help monsters anyway?”

“Maybe a demon possessed them.”

“Let’s teach the kid a lesson.”

Oh great, another shitty people who you don’t want to give a damn of. You walked past them and didn’t even spare a glance on who was going to get beaten up. They should deal with it, life is cruel and a bitch. Getting beat up is only one of the little things you should worry about.

“YOU IDIOTS.” That strange small rough voice made you stop on your tracks. That was strange, that didn’t sound like something that could come out from a human. Probably a monster? But they said it was a child who helps monsters. Okay, that ‘not giving a shit’ rule can be changed a little. So then, you decided to look at the ruckus.

“ _A-azzy…_ ” the child’s voice echoed in your head like it was sent telepathically. It was strange really, it somehow created a small cracking sound somewhere inside. It was confusing to you, but you were sure of one thing…

…you know who the kid was in some point or another…

But you still probably wouldn’t care. Not until you saw the golden flower on a pot being held in the kid’s arms.

“…hey, I think you guys found my little errand boy.” For some reason, you blurted those words out while approaching the adults that turned to face you with annoyance. The kid also looked at my direction along with the golden flower… who has a face? Great, goodbye logic. I never even believed in you anyway.

“Huh? Who are you?”

“I’m the guy who fucked your dead mom in the cemetery. Now stay away from the kid before you join your mother. But I ain’t fucking you of course.” You placed the flowers down and cracked your knuckles as if you knew this was going to be a fight.

“Who is this bastard?”

“Hell if I know. He might be one of those monster sympathizers.”

“Let’s just get on with it.”

The moment the other human gave the signal, they all launched towards you with their fists ready to hit you with no hesitation. Before the first guy landed a hit on you, you shifted  a little bit and caught his wrist to make a circular motion and throw him to the other human who was conveniently near to you knocking them both out in process.

“Two down.”

The third human had a pipe with him which he swung hard at you. But instead of dodging, you blocked the hit with your arm making your bones crack from the strong impact it sent. You ain’t a bitch to whine though, so you didn’t spare the time to react and grabbed the dude by the hair and smashed yours with his. The guy wasn’t ready enough to stay conscious from your headbutt and was thrown limp on the floor. You looked at the last guy with your crazy look which terrified him and instantly recognized who you were.

“Y-you’re…!”

“You are in my fucking territory you useless piece of shit. Now skedaddle before I use you as fertilizer in my garden. Not even the police will suspect you being there.” Being the coward that he was, the guy ran without even helping out his buddies and left. Fucking pussy.

“ _Mister_.”

“What the fuck kid, don’t talk to me. You’re screwing with my brain.”

“Hey! Don’t curse in front of Frisk!”

“Fuck off petals, get you and your ‘Frisk’ out of here.” You start walking away, suddenly feeling pissed on what you just did. It was a complete waste of time and energy. But somewhere deep down, you felt great to what you have done. It was like when you discovered your favorite flower for the first time. It was… pleasant to say the least.

“ _Wait, mister!_ ”

“Ugh, what do you—” you  cut yourself off when you saw Frisk carrying the bouquet of roses which they was having trouble carrying because of the flower, Azzy was it?, in his other arm.

“…thanks kid.” You took the bouquet and took time to study the kid’s eyes that was filled with determination and... truth? You don’t know how to describe it but it’s like they were someone who would accept anyone no matter who or what they are. Which made you think:

_So people like these still exists in this time and place._

“ _You were so cool! And you spared them!_ ”

“Look kid, I just want my damned rest. You need to go back to your parents or guardians or you friends or whatever. Don’t go roaming around, this world is not too kind for someone who is oblivious of it.” When you realized what you just said, you cringed at yourself and looked away “Did I just sound like a philosopher or something? Urk, disgusting.” A sigh left you as you took your phone which only had a few recipients in it.

“Here, if you need to call someone you can use this. I’ll accompany you while you are alone. It’s dangerous out here.”

“Even a dumb person like you can stop cursing huh?”

“Shut the fuck up petals.” You scrawled at the annoying flower while handing Frisk the phone. They dialed a number and called someone who they called Goat Mom and started nodding which you raised a brow on because they are talking on a phone and it was not a video chat to see their actions. But you just brushed it off.

“Why does a human soul look like that?” the flower asked you with a weirded out face that would offend other. “I never saw something like that before.”

“My soul is none of your concern. Why the hell are you even—” before you could finish, Frisk held up the phone with the caller still on the line. “What?”

“ _Mom wants to talk to you._ ” You hesitantly took the phone and pressed it against your ear.

“Hello?”

‘ ** _Oh hello! I would like to thank you for watching over my child. But I hope it wouldn’t trouble you to keep on watching over them at this moment. We are in a pickle jar and I do not think we can get them at the moment. We could_** —‘ your groan made the lady on the other side of the line stop speaking. You didn’t really like talking to people who speaks like that. It makes you feel like you are being dragged down to hell from the tone of their ‘kind’ voice.

“Ugh, fine. I can do that lady. Make sure to get the kid before it gets dark. We will just be at the apartment near the central park. There is an iron gate with rose carvings on the wall. Just get in and take the kid.” You ended the call and put the phone into your pocket.

“Listen up brats and petals. Your mother will be picking you up later and you will be staying with me for awhile. Fucking hell… you people need to know how dangerous it is with human stranger.”

“Then what about you?” Petals rolled his eyes away which made glare.

“Shit man, I am danger itself. Now let’s go, my roses are already withering.” With that, you lead the way to your apartment while the other two followed you from behind. Today was a specially annoying day. Really annoying indeed.


	2. Hate in First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors at home.
> 
> Flowey asks too much… again.
> 
> Frisk seems to have seen you in a whole new light and is determined to help you.
> 
> Sans scares the shit out of you.
> 
> And obviously, he doesn’t like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad the first chapter went well, you guys seemed to like it. Since I took a little break from my projects I made this chapter as well as the third one. Hope you guys enjoy it!

You kicked the door open and let the coziness of your home flood your senses making you less tense. Frisk and Flowey looked around the spacious place in awe of the strange floral design and the smell of the place.

“ _Wow mister, this place is cool_!”

“Why is an ass like you have flowers around the place?”

“Because it’s the only thing keeping me from killing anyone who fucking annoys the shit out of me.” That made him shut up, good. You made your way to the second floor with Frisk still following you and stopped at the big round table.

“ _Two plates_?”

“…I probably forgot to remove them earlier.” You silently placed the flowers on the table and reached for the vase with your injured hand which made you wince when you felt the pain of your swollen arm. Frisk noticed this instantly and placed Flowey on the table to get the vase then approached you with eyes filled with enthusiasm.

“…remove the flowers and pour the water on the plants at the window. After that, rinse the vase and fill it with water. There is a sink at the bathroom on the left.” For some reason, you just let the kid do what you were supposed to do and let him run off excitedly to the bathroom. “Don’t throw the flowers, their stems can still be good for planting!” you shouted and heard him hummed in reply to what you just said.

“You like them, don’t you?”

“I’m not into kids.”

“Not that you stupid idiot! What I meant is that you don’t treat him like shit.”

“Life is shit.”

“You are much more difficult to talk to than I am.”

“Probably because my head is not composed with petals.”

“What does that mean?”

“Means that flowery words won’t really affect me that much unlike you.”

“…is that a pun?”

“I’m not a demon.”

You both looked at each other in silence and waited for someone to say a word. Apparently, no one did. You didn’t really want to talk much anyway so you let the silence in and breathed the scent of flowers inside the room. The pain in your arm was still there but being in such a comfortable place made you close your eyes and relax.

“You like flowers?”

“I’m not into you.”

“WHAT THE HELL!”

“Yes I do.”

Another silence settled in. But this time it was because you answered his question normally.

“…then why is your soul like that?”

“Flowers have nothing to do with souls kid.”

“I’m not talking about flowers anymore.”

“Well too bad.”

Wow, you are really sociable. But actually, it’s been a long time since you’ve actually talked to someone like this. It was quite… refreshing.

“…what is it like in the underground?”

“Huh?”

“I said, what is it like in the underground?”

“…”

Silence once more flooded in the room. It seems like you asked the wrong monster for this question. But was he really a monster or a flower? Who knows? You certainly don’t. You don’t care about it anyway.

“…I think it’s better if you monsters return back to where you came from. You don’t belong here.” You said it straight up even though you knew Frisk was at your back listening on your conversation.

“What the hell are you talking about?” the Flower spat bitterly at you with a mad look.

“I’m saying, you should go back to that hole you were hiding on.”

“What are you—”

“You came here to be killed. Cruelly, slowly… suffering. The surface, or that’s what you guys call, is filled with a different kind of monster populating cities… humans. Go back, this world is too cruel for people like you.” Frisk dropped the vase making it crash into the ground into broken pieces and then ran towards you to give you a strong hug. You didn’t react to it. You didn’t hug them back nor push them away. You just stood there, looking at Flowey with piercing cold eyes which would freeze any soul if it were even possible.

“ _Mister_ …”

“In this world, it’s kill or be killed. But for you guys, the most likely choice you would choose is be killed. I know monsters, and I know that you guys are much more than what I think. But I think it’s best if you go back. I’ll even escort you all back if you want safety. I’m just telling you, this place isn’t heaven.” Frisk was already crying when you finished your speech. They were clinging at you tightly, determined to not give up on you. But give up on what? There was nothing to hold on. You were nothing but a waste of living space.

“…but in the end, I’m not the one to say that to you, since I’m one of those assholes.” You kicked Frisk away making him stumble backwards. “Clean the mess you made. I’m going to clean up.”

“ _What did the world do to you that you think like that_?” you gave Frisk a look before you started making your way to the bathroom yourself.

“…plenty.” you entered the bathroom and closed the door shut to get your privacy. You wanted to scream in frustration and punch the window but you aren’t steeping that low to get mad because you just unloaded a tip of the blade that you have been carrying on your shoulder. You needed to relax, and don’t give a single fuck like you always would do.

“Damn, this is why I hate children.” You opened the faucet in the sink and start washing your face to clear your head even a little. Then you proceeded to cool up your arm that was already swelling and forming a big bruise that would probably stay there for awhile. A loud curse came from your mouth. Hopefully tomorrow this heals instantly or your work will slow down.

“ _Mister_?” a groan left from you when the child knocked on the bathroom door “ _Sans is at the door. Can I let him in_?”

“You can just get the hell out and leave. I don’t really care.” You took the bandages inside your medicine cabinet and then start wrapping it on the injured area. You didn’t really bother putting anything else to ease it because it was just a waste of time so you decided that this was more than enough. It was time to rest anyway.

By the time you opened the door, you weren’t ready to expect anything like what you just saw right now. So naturally, you would freak out and automatically punch the one that scared the living hell out of you. Of course, the other dodged it and grabbed your injured arm then FUCKING TWISTED IT making the pain surge in your entire body.

“ _Sans! Stop! He’s_ —”

“ya got a lot of LOVE for a human who spares others… ain’t that right kid.” The skeleton looked at you, his eye glowed blue and looked at your very own soul while judging you silently.

“That look on your face…” Frisk froze and the skeleton called Sans twitched from your words “…that’s the look of a man who seen it all. So what now? You going to kill me because of LOVE? Or is it because you want to feel good about yourself?” you grabbed your arm while sweating a lot from trying to stop the urge of screaming your lungs out from pain. It hurts, it hurt so much. But you aren’t going to a whining on it because this was nothing compared to the shit you’ve been living in everyday.

“ _SANS! Please don’t hurt him! He saved us!_ ”

“you can see it, right kid? he has LV. not only LV, he has 20 LV. he’s a lot more dangerous than what you think.”

“Just get the fucking hell out of my apartment you piece of shit. I don’t like monsters like you loitering around this apartment, you are soiling the place with your shit.” you scowled at him and pulled your arm away without averting your gaze from his in order to signify that you are not intimidated by him.

“ _Mister! I’m sorry I—_ ”

“Just get the fucking hell out of my apartment and never show your face again. And tell your monster friends what I said to you. Better crawl back to your cave and die peacefully.” Sans gave you a glare but Frisk starts dragging Sans out of your apartment along with Flowey while muttering apologies. Once you heard the front door closed, you collapsed on the floor and started breathing in and out heavily trying to calm down from the sudden adrenaline in your veins and the throbbing pain in your arm.

  
“Guess who’s number one on my shit list now.”

  
**.**  
**..**  
**…**  
**…..**  
**…**  
**..**  
**.**

 

“FUCK!” you cursed loudly, startling your employee in process. You couldn’t even lift your arm to cut the leaves off the flower because that bonehead thinking it was a good idea to repay you with more pain. That fucking shit better not show his face to you ever again or his skull will be the new vase for your dining room.

“Are you alright boss? I think you should really take a day off. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the shop while you are away.” You shook your head and patted your employee in the head as if she was the one who should be comforted.

“I’m fine Emilia. It’s not a cutted throat but a broken arm. Besides, we were supposed to deliver a batch of yellow roses to the new home for the monster royalties right? If I left you alone to work, you’ll end up losing 5 fingers.” Emilia pouted but sighed in defeat.

“What kind of asshole decided to break your arm? You hands are like miracle to flowers.” You looked at your broken arm and smiled. It was not because of the person who broke your arm but the person who taught you on how to show love in order to take care of flowers and plants alike.

“What is a miracle anyway if everything else is broken?” you once again attempted to cut the stems and the leaves of the golden rose in order to make it look good once you arrange them, never noticing the growing heat in your head.


	3. Special Delivery and a Special Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deliver the flowers to the New Home where monsters are currently settling in while trying to find a place to stay and where the Royal Family resides on.
> 
> But you collapse in the middle of the road before even going inside the huge castle-like mansion.
> 
> Now monsters are taking care of you and you dislike it.
> 
> You are cursing a lot again even in front of a royalty.
> 
> A certain skeleton who obviously still doesn’t like you thought it was a good time to play ‘friends’.

You drag your feel heavily with a huff while carrying two beautifully arranged flowers in both of your arms with care. It was hot, painful and you seriously feel like dying is the best option at the moment. Emilia actually offered to deliver the flowers instead but you’re not that shitty that you’ll actually let a woman carry this kind of load. So yeah, you were an asshole to others but you are not a shitty employer. And in result to that, here you are taking a long walk inside a villa where a castle-like mansion was miles away to walk. Hell, if there was a cliff you’d jump happily to end the suffering of your life, but mostly because of this shitty feeling you are currently undergoing.

“Shitty ass skeleton… I hope he gets incinerated and cremated or at least let me find his throat and strangle him. That’s why he’s fucking single anyway, because he is a fucking lowlife skeleton who couldn’t even have a fucking boner. Fuck him! Hope karma fucks him harder because he’s a fucking bitch.” All your cursing creeped the monsters who was passing and made them distance from you a bit like you are some plague. But you needed to steam off or else you might end up killing someone on the way just because you fucking hate their shirt.

Another huff came from you, now you are considering on buying a motorcycle for some cases like this. Your head was already spinning and you are fighting the urge to puke. But no, you need to deliver these flowers in great condition. Because this thing is the only thing that gives you worth. This was the only thing that kept you from being an ultimate shitstain.

“Flowers? Papyrus, look! I think that’s the human the Queen is talking about!” Ugh, an annoying voice came.

“THE ONE THAT DELIVERS FLOWERS?! HE LOOKS LIKE HE NEEDS SOME HELP! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP THE HUMAN!” great, another annoying voice.

“paps wait. isn’t that…” when your blurry sight manages to see three figures approaching you, your head feels light of a suddenly and voices started to become incoherent. You delivered the flowers as you should, now your work was done here. The two tall figures took the flowers from you and started asking something you couldn’t even understand anymore. But when your sight landed at the small, still figure in front of you that was so familiar that you wanted to puke one him, you did that action right away and then blacked out immediately with voices of panic and disgust slowly fading away like your own consciousness.

 **.**  
**..**  
**…**  
**…..**

 **…**  
**..**  
**.**

  
It was warm, your hands felt a tingling warmth that reminded you of a person who was long gone. It was… pleasant to say at least. But this pleasant sensation would feel devoid as your chest ached for more, sucking all the warmth being offered to your hand in the hole that was in your chest. In an instant, you shot your eyes open and scowled at the goat woman who was healing you then snatched your hand away. It was magic, and you obviously didn’t like the thought of magic entering your body. The goat woman was surprised at your action but then made a smile as an apology.

“Forgive me, my child, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“Don’t just go healing people.” You rubbed at your arm that seemed to still be the same painful wreck that it was “Besides, magic won’t work on those who don’t believe it.” You sat up from the bed and held your forehead only to feel your head cooled down unlike earlier. You sighed and looked back at the goat woman who was patiently waiting for your questions to come.

“What happened?” you tried your best not to be a total asshole. You maybe shit but you know how to feel a little grateful. She just smiled at you and then took your arm again and started to change the bandages.

“You collapsed my dear...” no shit Sherlock “…you were brought here by Papyrus and Undyne with a burning fever.”

“Okay, then are the flowers good? They weren’t damaged or destroyed right?”

“you just _**rose**_ and you are concerned about the flowers?” you looked at the owner of the annoying voice and saw Sans leaning on the wall looking at you sharply “kinda **_killer_** for your character.”

“Sans! Watch your mouth!”

“Oh so I was sent here just to hear a pile of bones to ramble about how pathetic he sounds? Great, thanks for the fucking ass tip you cunt.” The goat woman seemed to have been offended and was about to say something but you pulled your arm away again and stood up.

“Since my job is done, I’ll just get the hell out of here before that dickless motherfucker starts making my life worst with your hideous face.” You start walking out of the room hurriedly with your temper starting to boil again. Fucking life, kicking some asshole in to rub in all your crimes that you committed in the past. Why cant you just at least be given the right to live in silence where no one gives a fuck on what you did back then or what you want to be? In the end, life is still a bitch and caring about it will only make things more complicated.

“M-my child! You—” a groan left from you as the goat woman came running to catch up to you with worry evident in her face.

“Don’t call me my child, I’m old enough to sleep with women indiscriminately without giving shit about them.”

“I would like to apologize on the actions of my friend, he doesn’t know what he is saying.”

“He perfectly knows what he is saying. I am pissed off because I know he is right.” You stopped and looked at the goat woman “You won’t need to be paying for the delivery fee. Just treat it as some kind of apology for me fucking up and causing you trouble. Hope you like the flowers.” You were actually sincere about what you just said. Delivering flowers while blacking out is something that you can’t let go so easily. It was your job, the only job that makes you… human.

“Please do not mind, I have heard from my child that Sans has caused you a lot more trouble.” My child? Oh… what a great coincidence, this goat monster was Frisk’s mother. You groaned again and massaged your temple. What the hell are you getting into?

“Look, as long as that son of a bitch doesn’t show his face again then I’ll forget that he even existed. ”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that. After all, I have a request that I wish to ask.” You raised a brow at her, unamused but curious on what she was about to say.

“Request? If it’s burying that dead skeleton then I’ll even volunteer.”

“I wish to ask you to please watch over my child. Frisk is now vulnerable to danger considering of them becoming the Ambassador for us monsters. And some… do not seem to like the thought.”

  
“So you are telling me that I will have to stick my ass out for the little coffin magnet? And haven’t you heard from that skeleton who I want to kill so much? I’m a murderer. I have 20LV and hell I could kill you anytime I want if I chose to. So lady, I think it’s best if you ask someone else.” She shook her head and held both of your hands gently which made you jolt from her action. She was being too touchy-feely for your own taste. You didn’t like it.

“Your hand brought existence to hundreds of lives and nurtured them to maturity.” You looked at her in complete confusion like she was some kind of drunk crazy bitch suddenly slapping you and breaking up with you despite of not knowing who the hell she even is “A soldier from war can come back home to become a Gardener. But surely enough, a Gardener will not leave a blooming flower in the middle of the road… am I right?” now your look changed into disbelief. Monsters… really. Why are they just so kind? You really… hated it.

“…you are making an early funeral for your kid, lady.”

“Oh my, don’t make it such a _**grave**_ thing.”

“Lady what the fuck.” The goat woman just laughed at your reaction.

 **.**  
**..**  
**…**  
**…..**  
**…**  
**..**  
**.**

 

“Ugh, stop it kid, it’s annoying.” You tried to wiggle Frisk off of your leg while the child was so hyped of living together with you for the moment. The goat woman who was somehow the Queen of monsters, Toriel, hired you to become Frisk’s personal nanny-guard while the others do their thing. She promised that they will take back Frisk every Saturday and Sunday which you praised your nonexistent god for. But there was a thing, a bad one.

“Look, I’m okay with the petals and the brat staying but fucking hell why do I need to babysit a Halloween decoration not to mention both of them.”

“i would _**femur**_ watchful on the language kid.”

“Disgusting.”

“SANS OH MY GOD!” the other skeleton that Toriel talked about just entered just I time to hear that disgusting pun that Sans made. “AH! THE HUMAN WHO GOT SICK AND COLLAPSED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” oh great, you can feel the salt on your wound. Sans glared at you as if to warm you not to say anything bad.

“Fucking hell I’m not. Life is still a bitch and is getting a little needy. If you guys are done with your goodbye party, pack your bags and we’re going to leave. I’ll just be outside to be spared by your family play.” You grumbled and then started walking away from the crowd that had gathered in a small room. You didn’t like the presence of too many people, it was too noisy… too suffocating. It felt like if you stayed there for too long, someone will just stab you there and then you will die with everyone else staring down at you without even having the intention of helping you. It must be paranoia, but it could be true as well.

“hey.”

“Fuck off.” The voice of the annoying skeleton midget made your pace hasten a bit. You have already decided to hate this guy in mind and soul for the rest of your life, and of course it will always stay like that. He was the kind of peep you would like to smash heads on and strangle. You don’t really need to explain why but you know bullshit when you see one. And he was one of them.

“ _ **tibia**_ honest, i’m also against this. but seeing that you and i will be keeping a _**socket**_ out for each other, i don’t think we have a choice. ”

“I still have the chose to let you sleep outside the house.” You growled, annoyed at his endless bickering of his puns.

“that would be _**cold**_ kid.” You decided it was best to stop speaking seeing that it will encourage the shorty more. It was successful though, since he didn’t say anything anymore. When you were finally outside the New Home mansion, you turned to look at Sans who was obviously still guarded up in your presence.

“look kid, you and i will never get along.”

“Strongly agreed.”

“but the other kid is kinda… well… they are some i need to keep a _**socket**_ on.”

“Yuck.”

“so it would be best if we act like we get along to get things done easily.”

“…” Sans extended his arm and opened his bony hand as if to accept a handshake. It was shady really, specially with that tight smile he has. You sighed loudly, making sure that your annoyance was obvious.

“so… let’s be buddies for both our sakes.” You reached your hand slowly to accept the handshake but no, you were an asshole, and that is something you’d like to keep as a title. So instead of the handshake that the skeleton was expecting, you flipped your middle finger on his face and made a wicked grin.

“Eat my dust, motherfucker.”


	4. Freeloaders And A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went back to your house with a couple of freeloaders. 
> 
> Sans and Frisk talks about you.
> 
> Emilia comes to check on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter need editing like all the other editing. But my phone doesnt seem to like the idea so ill have this posted like this for awhile until I get my hands on a computer with internet.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

You slumped on your sofa and looked at your broken arm that seems to have not been healed by the magic that the goat woman has shared to you. You knew for a fact that magic which inflicts buffs or anything that gives a cursing or regenerative effect wont work on you because of how hollow you were inside. It was dangerous, even. The woman could've died by getting her magic draind without any knowledge of its process and you'll be the one to take the blame of having her killed. Good think you noticed or else it would've been shitty.

"WOWIE, YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG HOUSE FOR A SMALL HUMAN!" You rolled you eyes away and let the new housemates wander around your home while you take a break from the long walk.

"you get tired too quickly for someone who has a lot of **_LOVE_**."

"I fucking swear, if that was a pun I'm kicking you out."

"heh."

You groaned. Now your life is going to be a lot more hellish with the midget skeleton trying to ruin your mood with puns. Now he's someone who you really consider on throwing a knife on the face.

" _Mister, can I share a room with you?_?" Your eyes landed on Frisk who climbed on the sofa and ploped at your chest like they are something that doesn't have a weight. You glared at then and pushed their head away to gain space.

"Too clingy." Frisk pouted but looked at you as if... their acting cute? What are they, a dog?

"Kid, there is like five rooms available on the third floor and another five at the fourth."

"Such a big building and you live alone? No wonder why you aren't sociable."

"I use cow shit for fertilizer." That made the flower shut his mouth. But you do use those in the garden so that the flowers grow up big and healthy. Who knew that you can use that as a threat against the living flower.

"YOU LIVE ALONE HUMAN? ISN'T THAT... LONELY?"

"Not really. Im used to it."

"...WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO ACCOMPANY YOU!" Though you wanted to spat something at him, you couldn't find the words to. Maybe you were just exhausted.

" _Ah, mister_!" You once again looked at Frisk who somehow already curled himself under your good arm. You wanted to push them away again but then again the thought of you are exhausted made you just groan and look away " _You haven't told us your name yet_!"

"Call me asshole."

" _B-but...!_ "

"Ugh. Fine. Y/n."

"sounds the same to me."

"Probably because you don't have any eardrums to hear perfectly."

"quite an **_ass_** , don't you say?"

"At least I have one." Though you wanted to continue this argument, your stamina failed you making you yawn and turn to where Frisk was and hugged them as if they were your pillow. This actually surprised them but they didn't say anything seeing that you are already half asleep.

"Looks like someone is tired after all of his spat."

"maybe he finally succumbed to my spat-tacular jokes."

"Maybe he fainted from your dumb puns."

" _Sans, why do you hate y/n so much_ ?" Frisk's question made Sans freeze as they snuggles under your gentle hold "He hasn't done anything to you... to us."

"peepz tend to change a lot when they reach a certain point of LOVE. he isn't an exemption." The human child frowned and took your hand off gently to show it to the little skeleton.

"But Sans, look. If he really did change, then maybe it was for the good? Someone who loves flowers more than their own personal healtg cant be all that bad right? Besides, he doesn't look like someone who would hurt people for no reason. I trust him." Despite of their words, the look on Sans' face was obviously something that a person who isn't conviced would show. Though he was quite thankful that his brother was somewhere else at the third floor, looking for a room that was suitable for him. He wouldn't want the other to hear this conversation after all.

"i'm not really sure kid. i don't really want to be all sour but the flower boy is just too dangerous." The air around the place gotten heavy. Flowey, who was just listening to the two talk, rustled around uncomfortably, trying to distract himself from the tense atmosphere and prayed for some sort of miracle to happen and get him out of the place.

Which, by the way, mysteriously happened like a glimmer of hope.

A knock on the door broke the tension and caught everyone's attention. 

 "Boss! Don't tell me you are sleeping your ass on the couch again! You didn't come back to the shop!" You shift in your with a bitter face, as if you were annoyed even in your own sleep.

"Boss, I swear to god I'm going to throw a rock in your window and break in if you don't wake up and open the door." Frisk jumped off the coach and ran over to the door bit it seems that they were already far too late. The moment their fingertips touched the doorknob, a loud crash was hear at thier right as a rock made its way inside through the glassed window and shattered the transparent barrier blocking the air from outside.

"I'm here b--" Emilia stopped on her attempt to enter through the window and stared at everyone was inside.

"Oh dear, did the boss pick up new strays? Monster strays even!"

"Strays?"

"I've got to say, if I knew you guys were here I would've given you a better first impression." She shyly looked away with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"I should've used the chainsaw to saw the door open."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are a badass asshole. You expect your employee and friend to be normal trashtalker? Nope.
> 
> Reviews are appriciated!


	5. A Friend Who Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia talks with you.
> 
> Even an asshole has someone who cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Frisk dialogue shall be temprarily be with the symbols "// //". Please hang with me!

Emilia served tea to everyone as welcome to their new home. Frisk saw her as a fascinating character and was even convinced that she was someone to be trusted just by one amazing first impression that she had made earlier.

 

"My name is Emilia, I'm an employee and friend of that guy sleeping on the couch." She smiled brightly and sat on the chair in between Papyrus and Frisk "You know, it's been years since I saw the big boss pick up strays. The last time he had picked someone up, he was almost killed because the person happened to be someone who was payed to gut his neck. Well, seeing that he is still alive, you guys are A-OK in both of our books. But I'm still wondering why he had a change of heart right now."

 

"sorry buddy but your thoughts are going a-stray. your boss was convinced by the Queen to watch over this little kiddo right here." Emilia blinked at Sans' words. Aside from the pun that she completely noticed, the fact that her boss agreed on having to watch out for someone was something that was rarely done. She pondered for a moment and looked at the cup of tea she had prepared for herself. Maybe... maybe this was a chance for you to open up again.

 

"...don't drink that tea." She stated, stopping the little child from their attempts of drinking the tea "...it's poisoned." Her voice was dead and serious. Everyone in the room, aside from Papyrus who was oblivious at the moment, were sweating furiously knowing that they didn't even notive their drink being turned into something lethal. Emilia stood from her seat and took the cups back to the kitchen and returned without her cheery expression.

 

"Listen up, you all should've already noticed how the boss is so loud and noisy with his rotten mouth of his. But I'm telling you right here, right now. Whatever kind of plot you are planning behind his back, I'm telling you to stop. Because if he is somehow harmed in some way because of you..." a wicked grin was plastered on her face, bringing shivers to one's spine "...I'm going to make sure that you death wont be a peaceful one."

 

Silence was in the room for a moment until Flowey decided to break it.

 

"What the hell?" He hissed "Why do you have to be insane like that ass of an idiot?!"

 

"Well..." Emilia giggled as she rest her head on her arm "...life will never be normal if you live around a person like y/n."

 

.

..

...

.....

...

..

.

 

You woke up on your bed feeling shitty like you always do. But for some reason, your arm felt stiff making you look at it to see Frisk sucking his thumb while sleeping on your good arm like a pillow. You groaned and remained still, cursing under your breath having to deal with something like this early in the morning.

 

"Heya boss." You looked at the door where Emilia leaned at the door frame with a smile.

 

"Ugh. Did you break the window again?"

 

"The usual. So, I heard you are taking to be a temporary guardian for the Ambassador of the Monsters. Got tired from watching flowers as an everyday basis? Finally snapped from your useless patience huh?"

 

"Did you come here to let me listen to your rambling?" You rolled your eyes away and started to pull your arm off the child but they latched on your arm making you frown.

 

"Boss, are you sure you want to do this? You can always back out you know." You knew that. You knew pretty well you can back out. But god damn that goat woman really got you thinking. "I can always take that weight away."

 

"I dont do half-assed jobs."

 

"This isn't your job."

 

"It is now."

 

"Y/n, have you ever considered on watching over yourself than others? When are you gking to realize that you are as important as the life as other people that you think is worth your time." Her voice was soft, which made you shut your mouth automatically because you know you can't defend yourself in this kinds of talk.

 

"...then if ever you find yourself in comfort by protecting that little child, then take care of them. Protect them with all your life. Because that way, you will feel fulfilled... am I right?"

 

"You read me too much."

 

"I read you too well."

 

//"Y/n?"// You looked at Frisk who was rubbing their eyes.

 

"Hello Frisk, dearie. Papyrus just cooked our breakfast, would you like to go and take a bite while me and boss talk?" The child just made a stink face and hid under your arm which you swiped away from them with a growl.

 

"Get out of here."

 

//"Okaaaaay."// They lifelessly got out from the bed with a pout and made their way outside like they were making a deathmarch.

 

"Boss, please take care of yourself more. Okay? Let this be a request from a friend of yours who have been watching over you from your ups and downs." You sighed. This was really a bit hit in your life. You sat up and looked at her with your less scary look.

 

"Fuck." With that, you left the bedroom with your friend who smacked your back like it was a piñata. Fucking hell.

 

.

..

...

.....

...

..

.

 

"Here boss." Emilia threw keys at you which you catch easily "I bought you a bike while you were delivering the flowers." You looked at the keys with a black heart and a rose keychain with a small smile. She really knows what you need huh?

 

"Sometimes I wonder if you are a creep with you knowing what I need."

 

"Don't look at me that high. I'm worse than scum."

 

"I noticed that." She laughed and bid her farewells while you watch her walk away from the apartment to god knows where.

 

//"She was scary but she is nice."//

 

"If the world wants my skin, I'm more than willing to let her gut me alive."

 

"How is that good?" Flowey appeared at the ground outside the door with his usual unamused face.

 

"It means that I am willing to give her my life even if it is in vain."

 

"Sounds too heroic for an asshole."

 

"Even an asshole has something to fight for." A sigh left from you while you get back inside to get something to eat. Emilia did say Papyrus cooked something.


	6. Spaghetti and School Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. kitchen.
> 
> ...spaghetti...
> 
> You dropped Frisk off to htheir school and had a 'talk' with the school director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I rushed the drama. So for now I'll try not to make it more dramatic and focus on making the reader more of an asshole. Like always.
> 
> Megane is plotting something but will not yet mention it until a miracle happens with sans and the reader. My stupid ideas will be discussed when something like that happens. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

You stared at you kitchen counter, blackened like it was subjected to a torture that involves flamethrowers.

"What the fuck." You looked at the tall skeleton who was confused at your unamused expression "Who the hell got murdered in here?"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN. BUT I ASSURE YOU, I HAVE ONLY SHOWCASED MY BREATHTAKING COOKING SKILLS!"

"Yeah right, I bet if I was here earlier, I wont be taking any breath forever."

"WOWIE, YOU THINK MY SKILLS ARE SO GREAT THAT YOU WILL TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH ON THE SIGHT OF IT?" You quirked a brow seeing his overly possitive thinking.

"...what?"

"I SEE! SO YOU ARE SPEECHLESS! WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDERSTANDS YOUR LACK OF WORDS FOR MY GREATNESS!"

"Erm... whatever. How about show me how great you are at cleaning. That would be so fucking useful." This made Papyrus pause. You expected him to hush you on your language or spat at you for being rude but you were wrong since he excitedly picked up a broom and gave you a proud and happy expression.

"OF COURSE! MY EXPERTISE DOES NOT ONLY LIMIT TO COOKING! FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CLEAN THE KITCHEN WITH MY AMAZING CLEANING SKILLS!" You started sweating while you watch him start cleaning the kitchen like there was no tomorrow. This skeleton was indeed strange, unlike the little asshole, he was... well... how can you say this..?

Obnoxious..?

You don't really know. But somehow, he is too optimistic. By that you mean TOO MUCH. You started scratching the back of your head and sighed. Maybe eating will solve your problems once and for all.

"...just don't wreck the whole place." You started walking towards the dining table where Frisk had their head burried on it and has the look of them dying.

"Hey, don't show your miserable face when I'm eating. You're going to make me vomit."

"puke-got to be exaggerating." You groaned and sat down on one of the chair which was away from Sans.

"Should I put a fucking sign everywhere to warn people that puns are going to get them killed mercilessly slow?"

"sorry, i'm signing out on that one." Maybe you should consider digging a conveniently sized hole for a certain midget on the garden.

"Fucker." You cursed under your breath and picked up the fork before you could even examine the spaghetti that was served for you. Sans' grin widened as you were twirling your fork to get some of the spaghetti then ate it. He waited for your reaction as you chew on the spaghetti.

A minute now...

Soon...

But nothing happened.

The skeleton raised his nonexistent brow as you took another fork of spaghetti. It was weird enough not to react on something inedible like Papyrus' cooking but taking another bite of it? Well, this was actually new.

True, the food was absolutely terrible. The pasta varied from uncook to over cooked, the meat was slimy and you are certain that the stuff hasnt even been cooked at all, the sauce had the taste of sweet bitterness which would definately send people flying to the bathroom. But, well, you ain't a bitch to do that.

//"Y/n, how can you even stomach the food?"// Frisk asked in pure admiration and disgust. They had eaten the food before you did. If it wasn't the determination of them making Papyrus happy, they would just die instantly. The stunt that you just made was just... uncommon?

"I'm no bitch. Anyway, I'll be going to work but before I do, give me your schedule today if you are going somewhere. At least with that, I'll know where to run to when you call me crying." The little child beamed at you, happy to hear that you will be there is he ever needed help. But you, of course, only looked at them with a cold expression.

"So?"

//"I enrolled to a school and today is my first day!"// oh no. You dropped your fork making it clank on the almost empty plate. There was only one school, or academy shit and stuff, that was available in this town. And this school certainly has NOT-so-great reputation to you. You grinded your teeth and stood up.

//"Y/n?"//

"I'm getting changed. We're going to your school today. From now on, I'm the one dropping you off and picking you up." The two were confused at your sudden declaration. But there was no way in hell that you would let someone who is under your wing become an object of harassment and judgment. Despite of promising yourself not to step a foot on that rotten school, you will never let those bastard lay a finger on someone you are tasked to protect. Those fuckers will need some 'talking' with you.

"Ah." Before you could go to your room, you tiok your phone from your wallet and rang a number which was immediately answered.

[*Eyyy boss! You called.]

"Just open the store without me, I'm going to drop the twerp off."

[*Okay! Where are you two going, by the way.]

"School." You ended the call and went to you room to start changing. It's been 9 years already, those skanks better not mess around or else they will be the ones crying.

.  
..  
...  
.....  
...  
..  
.

The director looked at you as if he had seen a ghost. You were currently at the school you used to be attending and will be the place where the little human child will be attending their classes. While Frisk looked so excited and hyped, you looked at the Director with a tight grin and a crazy looking eyes warning the old skank not to do anything or he will regret it. You were willing to go on and stare at him until he dies in a heart failure but a tug on your shirt snapped you from trying to stare the old man to death and look down at the child.

//"I'll go to my classes now."// you nodded and then gave them your business card that you keep for the customers of your little shop.

"If ever SOMETHING or ANYTHING bad happens to you in a way, call me. I'll come pick you up before you could even realize it." They nodded and ran to their classroom while waving goodbye. Well, that was dealt with. Now for trying to murder this motherfucker...

"Listen up you piece of shit..." you spat with pure venom on your words making the Director jump from fear "...if something ever happens to Frisk, I'm going to make sure you wont be able to sleep at night. Or, I'll just make your life a living hell just so you will be the one who will jump on your own grave and beg to be burried alive. You get that?"

"M-Mr. Y/l/n, I know we both have have a history that will certainly never be forgotten but please understand that I am only doing what is best for the school and for the students." Though he managed to speak that out with a squeak, you still aren't convinced at the shit he is telling you.

"You mean like hiring some dudes to get me killed in order to get your school records clean from me?"

"T-that's--"

"I'm telling you, if something ever happens to the kid, it's not only your guts and balls hanging on the gate. You. Get. It?" Without even letting him answer back, you stormed your way out of the place and hopped in your new motorcycle to drive away in a zooming speed towards you next destination. This whole bodyguarding thing is really stressing the hell out of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got pissed off when you saw Frisk getting harmed at school.
> 
> You wanted to blow some steam off and geta drink but the world was still against you which made you run away.

You went in to your usual working routine. Cliping some leaves and stems, arranging flowers, delivering them to people. It was like always, only that you are finally delivering flowers with your vehicle. Everything was smooth and cool. Your job is really more than just enough for you.

 

"Emilia, close the store after 5:30, I'm going to get Frisk and check the house if it is still standing."

 

"Sure as hell boss! Tell Frisk I said hi." Without even batting a word, you took a Golden Rose from on of the bouquets and hopped on your vehicle to zoom past the streets without caring about the speed limit. You sped up until you made a swift drift and stopped in front of the school guard who fell back on his butt and looked at you in wide eyes with his life flashing in them. You grunted and hopped off the motorcycle. It's better if you go in there to see if bullshit was happening while you weren't here.

 

"Hey, park my shit on the side of the guardhouse. If i see it gone, you will be as well." Then you start marching to where you remember where the elementary sections were.

 

Students were running around with their bags, all seemed to be ready to go home while none of them were the one who you were looking for.

 

'Where the hell is that stupid brat?'

 

'I swear if something happens to them, the director wont even be able to say his prayers.'

 

Your thinking went blank when you saw Frisk was being grabbed in the wrist by a woman who was shouting at them, ignoring the fact that they are obviously hurting from her hold. At that moment, you discovered a pretty astounding talent that you never expected to have...

 

...being able to rip one of the lockers off the wall and throw it at the lady who almost got hit by it.

 

"I'm sorry, I think I heard someone talking shit." You stomped your way at the surprised people.

 

.

..

...

.....

...

..

.

 

The school shit ended quite quickly considering that the woman started apologizing a lot and pussied out with her child. The bitch had the nerve to try harm a kid and didn't even try to say that on your face. Well, it was to be expected. If a whole locker was thrown right next to you, you'd certainly freak out right? Well, not you actually. Hell you'd throw one back. Maybe five more to show the bastard that you ain't no bitch like that woman.

 

Anyway, you upheld your job and carried Frisk out like a sack on your shoulder and started driving out of the vicinity. There was silence between you two and it also seems like no one is planning to talk. You didn't care anyways, let the brat keep their problems if they want to.

 

"FUCK!" You screamed making Frisk jumped and turn their head at you.

 

//"Y-Y/n? A-are you mad? I-I'm s-so--"//

 

"I didn't take account that the parents of the students will hurt you. I should've known that skank isn't the only one with grubby hands." A groan came from you, trying not to speed up the bike because you are mad as hell and you need to punch something really bad. Thus, you made a swift turn and was now headed to a bar to get a couple of drinks without caring if you brought Frisk with you.

 

//"Where are we going?"//

 

"Somewhere I can bash people's head and drink their blood." Okay, though it was lame, it made Frisk shut their mouth. After a few minutes of druving, you stopped infront of a bar where there was barely anyone there. Both of you unmounted the vehicle and looked at the place that was once glorious. It was closed, deserted even. Like the place has been abandoned. This made your stomach turn and curl your fists tightly.

 

'You're all alone now. Not like you had someone to begin with anyway.' The devil started speaking to you again which make you grit you teeth hard. It being noisy wasn't helping you at all. But right now, all you want to do is get away from this place.

 

//"Y/n..?"//

 

"...let's... let's go back."

 

//"Are you okay?"//

 

"I'm fine."

 

//"...but you are crying."//

 

"Get in the fucking bike."

 

//"Y/n--"//

 

"DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SHOVE YOU IN THE TOOL BOX JUST FOR YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BIKE?!" Your breaking point was nearing and you knew that quite well. Everything inside your chest, along with your cursed filled soul, ached but you never shed a tear because you already lost them a long time ago. But Frisk wasn't lying, you are crying. Your feeling was... your soul was. But realizing shouting won't do you anything, you took your phone in the ppcket and dialed your friend's number impatiently waiting for them to pick up until a beep was heard.

 

"Hey, pick up the kid at the Black Butterfly bar. I'll just go somewhere." Before Emilia even responded, you cancelled the call and hopped on the bike then started driving off without caring about the child you just left. But where were you going? Why were you running away? Is there even a place for you to go? Of those... you weren't really sure. But you mind automatically set a destination for you to go.

 

The sea.

 

.

..

...

.....

...

..

.

 

Emilia stared at the phone silently, cursing herself for not seeing this coming.

 

"HUMAN? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" She looked at Papyrus with a small smile and then took her apron off. Papyrus had been there with her after you left to help her out. It was nice of him to accompany her with his never-ending source of positivity and his belief of his greatness which was really entertaining. Too bad though, she had to leave because of an... incident.

 

"It's nothing Papyrus. Thank you for helping me out today. You really are the greatest!" She made a fist pump in the air "But I will have to close the store now. I need to pick up little Frisky because something came up with the big boss."

 

'How laughable. To think that being with these monsters will get Boss more unstable than he already is. It's interesting but seems too dangerous at the moment.'

 

"THEN CAN I COME WITH YOU? I WANT TO SEE THE LITTLE HUMAN TOO! I WILL TELL THEM THAT I HAVE ASCENDED TO MORE GREATNESS WITH MY FLOWER ARRANGING SKILLS!" This made Emilia chuckle and started cleaning up hastily before they close the shop and pick up Frisk.

 

'Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this will make boss open up in a short period of time.'

 

'Well, I'll have to explain what happened to the bar later. He must've been totally wrecked on seeing it. After all, that bar that was dedicated to him became nothing but dust despite of all the valuable memories in it.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you~!


End file.
